1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory card module able to prevent electromagnetic radiation leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
Many memory cards in electronic devices, such as a computer or a server, generate electromagnetic radiation, which makes controlling of the electromagnetic radiation shielding of the electronic device difficult.